republiccommandofandomcom-20200214-history
RC-1013
RC-1013, also known as "Sarge," was a clone commando sergeant who served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. In 22 BBY, he survived the war's initiation on the planet Geonosis. During the war, he and two clone squads undertook a mission to Ord Mantell in order to retrieve a stolen diplomatic package intended for Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from diplomats on the planet Malastare. Sarge managed to successfully retrieve the package from a group of Trandoshan bounty hunters, although both commando units were eliminated in the process. He eventually joined Aiwha Squad, a squad of clone commandos consisting of RC-2088, Tyto, and Di'kut. He and his comrades were placed under Jedi General Traavis' command and served under the Jedi Master during the Galactic Republic's sieges of Separatist-controlled worlds in the Outer Rim.During a campaign on the planet Garqi, Sarge and the rest of Aiwha Squad escorted a young orphan boy named Evan to a refugee camp on Garqi. After reporting to Traavis, RC-1013 received a command from Chancellor Palpatine to execute Order 66, which labeled all Jedi Knights as traitors to the Republic. RC-1013 immediately ordered the rest of Aiwha Squad to turn against Traavis, promptly executing the J edi. Biography Early life and training Unit RC-1013, also known as "Sarge," was a Human male born on the water planet Kamino. RC-1013 was cloned from the template of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett and received training as a clone commando, earning the rank of sergeant. He served in the opening battle of the Clone Wars on the planet Geonosis in 22 BBY, in which the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic fought the Droid Army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. During the battle, Sarge was the only trooper in his squad to survive the battle. He, along with all other commando units, joined the ranks of the Special Operations Brigade, a special forces unit within the Grand Army made up of clone commandos and Advanced Recon Commandos. The Sergeant was eventually given control over his own squad of clone commandos. The Package Six months after the war's opening battle, RC-1013 and his unit were tasked by an ARC in telligence officer with a mission to Ord Mantell in order to retrieve a stolen diplomatic package, which some diplomats from Malastare had gifted to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Sarge and his team worked in conjunction with a squad of blue-armored commandos in an attempt to secure the stolen gift from the Trandoshan mercenaries who had taken it. Sarge's team secured a position on top of one of the buildings in the city where the mercenaries were located, while the other squad set a street-level trap for the bounty hunters. When the package was spotted in the Trandoshans' second landspeeder, the squad on the ground attempted to capture the package, but was quickly dispatched, leading to the escape of the landspeeder with the diplomatic gift. RC-1013 and his squad pursued the mercenaries' speeder into the industrial yards of the city. Upon entering one of the buildings, the commandos eliminated a team of B1 battle droids, losing one of their comrades in the process. Sarge and the remaining two commandos fought until they had secured the room, which resulted in the death of another team member. The remaining Trandoshan who had the diplomatic gift surprised Sarge by shooting and killing the only other member of the Sergeant's squad. Sarge promptly hurled himself at the mercenary and overpowered him, killing him with his knuckle plate vibro blade and successfully securing the package. He delivered the package to his superiors, who in turn gave the package to Palpatine and his advisor, Vice Chair Mas Amedda. Further mission and Order 66 Sarge participated in a space battle in the Celestial Wake, located in the Kriz sector of the Outer Rim Territories. He survived the skirmish and was eventually assigned to lead Aiwha Squad, a commando unit consisting of himself, RC-2088, Tyto, and Di'kut. In 19 BBY, Sarge and his squad were placed under the command of Jedi General Traavis. Under the Jedi Master's leadership, they helped to liberate the world of Garqi from the Separatists. After the battle, Sarge and Aiwha Squad were instructed by Traavis to search for civilians and escort them to a local refugee camp. During Aiwha Squad's search, Sarge and his unit came across a young boy named Evan, whose parents had been killed when the Republic forces bombed their house in an attempt to destroy all the battle droids. The Sergeant instructed the boy to travel back with them to the refugee camp, which was twenty kilometers away from their location. During the trek, Evan managed to flee from the squad, but was ambushed by a OG-9 homing spider droid. As the droid was threatening Evan, Sarge drew the spider droid's attention away from the boy, ambushing the droid with his squad and destroying it. The Sergeant checked on Evan's condition and made the decision to seek a campsite for the night. As he and his comrades were around the campfire with Evan, he introduced the other members of the squad and explained their role as clone soldiers. The next morning, RC-1013 and his unit made their way to the refugee camp with Evan and reported on their success to Traavis, who congratulated them and informed them that General Grievous, the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies, had been recently slain. Sarge then spoke with Evan, instructing him to be careful and always obey his superiors. After the conversation, Sarge received Order 66 from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, which commanded clone troopers to eliminate the Jedi Knights as enemies of the Republic. Sarge immediately ordered Aiwha Squad to carry out the order, and they turned their weapons against Traavis, killing the Jedi. Sarge explained to Evan, who witnessed Traavis' execution, that the Jedi were now enemies of the Republic, reiterating his beliefs in obeying the orders given to him. Sometime after that, RC-1013 filed the details of Traavis' execution in a report shortly after Palpatine declared himself Emperor of the first Galactic Empire. The official records, which were modified by Imperial Advisor Sate Pestage from a compilation of various reports created by Moff Marcellin Wessel, stated that Traavis was killed in the act of stealing children in order to indoctrinate them in the Jedi ways. Personality and Traits As a clone of Jango Fett, RC-1013 had tan skin, a brown patch of hair on his head, and brown eyes. He stood at 1.83 meters tall. He was diligent in obeying the commands of his superiors and did not question their orders, regardless of his personal feelings. Sarge's commitment to the soldiers under his command was such that he viewed his fellow clones as his brothers. During the mission to Ord Mantell, he executed the last Trandoshan mercenary out of vengeance for his perished squadmates. When he and Aiwha Squad were escorting Evan to the refugee camp on Garqi, the Sergeant at times became frustrated with the boy due to his stubborn refusal to submit to the squad's assistance, but later explained his background to the boy and offered him advice to survive in the galaxy. When Order 66 was issued, Sarge obeyed the command without hesitation, and made it a point to explain to Evan why his squad had executed Traavis. Equiqment During the Clone Wars' opening battle on Geonosis, Sarge was equipped with a set of Phase I clone trooper armor. Throughout the rest of the war, he wore a set of Katarn-class commando armor that was partially painted in red. The Sergeant used a DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System during his missions, and he was also equipped with knuckle plate vibro blades. Category:Clone commandos Category:Characters